Pianta Village
"The ancestral home of the Piantas was built in a giant tree as protection against wild beasts. Giant mushrooms thrive beneath the village" :- Super Mario Sunshine. Pianta Village is a level in Super Mario Sunshine. Pianta Village is located on top of the Shine Gate in Delfino Plaza and the only way to reach there is with a rocket nozzle. Mario must go down a Pipe to get there. As the name suggests, this village is home to only Piantas. Throughout each episode, the village changes from day to night. Episode 1: Chain Chomps Unchained (night) This episode takes place at night. Mario sees three small Chain Chomps wandering around unleashed, steaming hot, and leaving fiery goop around. He must cool off each of the Chain Chomps, then grab them by the tail and pull back on the tail before releasing, hopefully aiming it toward the pool of water in the center of the village. This will reward Mario with a Shine Sprite. Episode 2: Il Piantissimo's Crazy Race (day) This episode takes place in the daytime. Il Piantissimo is back a third time to challenge Mario to a race, this time to a flag on a platform hanging from the side of a giant palm tree. Successfully beating him in the race earns Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 3: The Goopy Inferno (night) This episode takes place at night. This time Mario starts off without his FLUDD pack and must get to a platform in the middle of a sea of fiery goop to retrieve it. However, the way to getting there is not easy, for Mario must travel around the underside of the village to reach where he can get to the platform. Once he gets the FLUDD pack back, Mario must jump onto the mushroom cap and wash off a Pianta covered in goop for a Shine Sprite. Episode 4: Chain Chomp Takes A Bath (day) This episode takes place in the daytime. Mario sees a giant Chain Chomp that's all fiery hot and hooked up to a peg in the ground, whom the mayor says needs a bath. Mario must unhook the Chain Chomp from its peg, chase it around the village until it hopefully gets close to the pool of water on the other side of the village, then hose the Chain Chomp down until it's cool enough to be dragged by the chain toward the pool. When the Chain Chomp enters the pool, it turns solid gold, and Mario gets a Shine Sprite. Episode 5: Secret Of The Village Underside (night) This episode takes place at night. Mario must feed a Yoshi egg a random fruit and then ride the hatched Yoshi to one of the platforms on the underside of the village to clean off gunk using Yoshi's fruit juice, thus revealing a hole that leads to a Secret Level that Mario must complete for a Shine Sprite. This Secret Level in particular is unique in that it primarily requires Mario to talk to Piantas to throw him from one platform to another. Episode 6: Piantas In Need (day) This episode takes place in the daytime. Mario must spray down ten Piantas covered in fiery goop within three minutes in order to get a Shine Sprite. Some of the Piantas that are washed off will reward Mario with a Blue Coin if he talks to them. Episode 7: Shadow Mario Returns (night) This episode takes place at night. Shadow Mario taunts Mario one more time into a chase around Pianta Village to spray him down, using his paintbrush to leave fiery goop in his wake. Episode 8: Fluff Festival Coin Hunt (day) This episode takes place in the daytime. Mario must find eight red coins around Pianta Village, then ride a piece of dandelion fluff from the tallest palm tree in the village toward a cloud where the Shine Sprite awaits. Hidden Shine Sprite In Episode 8, Mario can find a Shine Sprite by spraying at the sun while he's standing on the platform on top of the highest palm tree in the village. Trivia This is the only area whose pianta that gives the sunglasses and the tropical shirts is standing. The reason the piantas have built this village in a tree is because there are jungle beasts down below. Category:Locations Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Levels